


Fight for Me, My Love, and I Will Give You the World

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chubby Reader, Class Differences, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, King Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lesbian Relationship, fat reader, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader, royal crownsguard loqi tummelt, tenebraen general aranea highwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ravus comes to your off-campus job to try to break up your relationship with Lunafreya.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fight for Me, My Love, and I Will Give You the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ______
> 
> I stole Aranea and Loqi from Niflheim because I'm too lazy to make up my own characters for this. Sorry. XD (Also because there are like, four people from Tenebrae in the game. Wtf Square.)

It’s nearing eight pm—the clock above the door of the bodega seems to tick so slowly that it’s going backwards. You sigh and look down at your phone, determined to finish the latest level of the puzzle game you’ve been stuck on for a week. It’s a slow Sunday night, and you’d much rather be at home, snuggling with Lunafreya on the couch—but part of your tuition contract with the university is to work twenty hours a week, so...cashier it was, even though Luna had offered several times to pay you to be her personal handmaiden. But you wanted to prove that you could uphold your end of the tuition deal on your own merit, and get hired without any royal connections. 

The bodega is located in an immigrant community a few miles away from your apartment; you felt much more at ease here than potentially working in some higher-end shop where you’d get looked down upon for your clothes or common manner of speaking. The last person in the little store had been gone for almost an hour. You look back at your phone, trying to match a certain number of blue and purple candies before the timer runs out. 

The door dings, and you pause the mobile game, setting your phone facedown on the counter behind you. 

“Welcome to Marinus’s Bodega...” your voice trails as you look up, the rest of the greeting catching in your throat. 

Ravus is storming through the doorway, followed by a shorter blond man that you recognize from televised public appearance—Loqi Tummelt, his personal Crownsguard—and a silver-haired woman dressed all in black—the general of Tenebrae’s military, Aranea Highwind. He stops as soon as he sees you, chiseled features settling into his trademark scowl, as his two retainers follow close behind. 

You gulp, bowing as much as you can while standing behind the checkout counter of the small grocery store. “Your Majesty,” you say quietly, blood running cold as you blink up at Luna’s older brother. 

“You,” says Ravus, pointer finger invading your personal space. “I _warned_ Lunafreya about all of this, this...silly fling that she’s stringing you along on. I’m at my wit’s end. You’ve got to end this. For the good of the country.” 

You fight back the tears that are threatening to spill, shaking your head. “I can’t do that, your Majesty. I...I love her. I won’t break her heart.” 

“Ridiculous nonsense,” Ravus spits. “It’s already coming out in the papers. Did you ever think for one second how this would affect her public image?” 

“She’s not allowed to love who she wants?” 

She’s the _princess_ ,” Ravus growls, “and the bloody _Oracle_. There are certain rules, traditions, that must be followed. Frolicking around with some common wench like you _isn’t_ one of those traditions. She’s bored, and she’s latched onto the first person out of court who’s given her a second of attention.” 

You stare at the king, jaw set defiantly, teeth gritting together in anger. “I refuse to let you bully me out of this,” you say, voice small. “I love Lunafreya, and as long as she wants me, I will be hers. I may be a poor commoner, but my intentions are honest. Can’t you see I’m trying to make something of myself, with my life? I’m on a full ride to the university. I’m studying political science because I wanted to work for _you_ one day. I didn’t mean to fall in love with your sister, I just did. I can’t help it. I’m only twenty, and no, I don’t know what I’m doing—but I’m trying. And Lunafreya makes me feel like, for once, I’m doing something right and good.” 

Ravus tuts and clicks his tongue, turning his head angrily. 

“What don’t you understand, your Majesty? Please. I’m an open book. I have nothing to hide from you, from Luna. Ask anything of me, please—but don’t ask me to stop loving her. I won’t do it.” 

The king turns back to you, eyebrows still furrowed close together. “You realize that she cannot marry you.” 

You nod. “I can’t give her an heir, I know that, of course. I’m a woman.” 

“Then why prolong the inevitable?” Ravus’ voice has come down from the biting anger, morphing into a sort of neutral territory. “The two of you together, for years, will only end in terrible heartbreak when Luna will have to be married off to some other country’s prince, leaving you behind. What will you do, then? How could you bear it?” 

“You think I haven’t thought about that?” You soften your voice, chuckling just a bit. “I will always love Luna, no matter what happens. The only thing I would not be able to bear would be to be away from her. Even seeing her with someone else...if I were close to her, and if she were happy...I would be content.” 

Ravus looks at you for several more minutes in silence—finally, his broad shoulders sag, and he shakes his head. “I just don’t understand,” he whispers, almost sadly. 

“You don’t have to understand, your Majesty. But you can choose to allow Luna this small happiness. And we’ll help you understand, if you let us.” 

Ravus sniffs. “Hmph. Well.” He pauses. “You mentioned something—you want to work for me? On the council?” 

You nod. “My major is political science, with a double minor in international policy and communications. I was hoping there would be a job on the royal council one day. Or, y’know. An assistant. Or something.” 

Ravus sniffs again and turns. “There might be a place for you, if you can prove yourself.” He snaps at Loqi and Aranea, turning sharply on his booted heel, the little bell over the door chiming comically as the king and his entourage leave the bodega. 

You let out a loud exhale, and turn your phone back over. There’s a text from Luna on the screen, and you smile. For now, you are together and in love and happy—and that’s all that matters. You text back, eagerly awaiting closing time so you can go home to the princess. 


End file.
